Skirmish Cosplayer
by Pokemance
Summary: A Skirmisher (F) raids a Skirmisher obsessed guy ( M) which shows her the ways of the cosplay roleplay, warning: sexual content.


It was night, Covenant Skirmisher photos cover my walls, some fallen feathers taped in to the wall, " someday I will fuck one" I say as I stare into the wall as I fall asleep. A sound wakes me up, glass was breaking, as protocol I grab some protection and put it on, and rush down stairs into the living room.

Their I gaze at a Skirmisher, it shoots at me I run upstairs and grab something from my closet, afterwards going back to the living room. "You prefer a Japanese schoolgirl outfit or a maid outfit" I say as I avoid the gun fire it shoots as me, " I think both are cute, which one would you like to wear" I say still avoiding gun fire, " why won't you die?" says the frustrated Skirmisher before it runs out of charge in it's plasma pistol.

I sneak behind it and push it face down into the floor while propping it's butt in the air, I shove the nether regions of its armour to the side and insert one finger in it's cloaca, I found her clit. I flick it, she shakes. I hit the back of her head with a bottle, which breaks on impact.

Tied up in my basement, she wakes up, " how do you like that school girl uniform, I think it fits you well" I say to her, " I have my troops outside they will raid you any second" she says, " you mean those grunts? " I say as I point to a pile of dead grunts. I get behind her, my throbbing dick rubbing against her crouch, " I will be missed" she says, " you are a infantry minor, you are quickly replaced" I say to her. " have you clothed my with panties?" she says, "yes" I respond as suck on her neck.

Her grey body contrasting with the white and blue of the costume, I start fingering her, she quickly cums. I shove my soaked fingers in her beak, to my surprise her tongue licks them clean, I tie together her hands and feet and free her from the wall, she falls forward.

I smile at her, but quickly my smile fades away, " fuck me, senpai" she says as she spreads her cloaca open, her cheeks blushed as her yellow slit eyes looked at my tip throbbing tip. I swallow dry, her entrance was leaking, " what? You are not the only one who watches Hentai" She says. I prob her entrance with my tip, " easy it's my first time" she says, " you are so wet" I say at her.

She cums once she feels my tip kissing her cervix, "feels so good!" she says with her tongue out as her cloaca spews cum everywhere. I softly thrust my dick into her, she thrusts back at me screaming her moans loudly.

I withdrew my dick from her to lick up her juices, falling on her side, " so this is the dick that took my first time..." she squeezes it, "..., time to clean it up a bit" she says before licking the tip and shoving it in her own mouth, the texture of her beak mixed her warm saliva made me cum in her mouth immediately, surprised she quickly drinks it up letting only a few strings of cum spray into her head feathers and face.

"Sweet and sour... Just like I like it" she says, she breaks the rope that ties her hands and her feet, then quickly gets on top of me and starts riding my dick. "fuck, you got me addicted to your dick" she says as she grabs my hand and stuffs it under the costume's bra, " you aren't a mammal, you don't have boobs" I say as she fastens her pace both of us closer to an orgasm, " yeah, but that doesn't stop you from feeling my heart beat, as my body heats your hand up" she says.

She lets her torso fall over me. Holding me deeper in her, she hugs me as she once more fastens her pace, " I am about to cum" I say, "me too, let's cum together!" she says. Sweat covered both our bodies, a transparent haze coming from them, it fills the cold air of the basement warming it up. Both me and the Skirmisher scream, thick warm jets of cum shoot into her uterus, bathing a fertile I which she ovulated just for my cum to fertilize, which it does, soon creating and egg bulk in her uterus.

"we're pregnant!" she says happily hugging me, before the pain of laying an egg starts, the egg was big, " I am a mother now" she smiles before shoving her tongue in my mouth.

United under one roof, we created our family. It was something I didn't even think about, at first I kept blaming myself for not wearing a condom, but the joys of parenthood changed that. The time our son started to walk, the first time her rode a bike, joys I wouldn't trade for anything. " swimsuit or maid?" asks me Skirmy, she refuses to give me her actual name for some reason.

Today I will introduce her to my mother...

I ring the bell, she opens the door, " hi son, no time no see, is everything alright" she says before hugging me, " why is a Skirmisher here?" she says once she notices Skirmy, " she and I are living together" I say, my mother sighs and rests her hand in front of her eyes, " okay, fine, just tell me why you are here?" she says, I grab my son and bring it to her eye level, " you are a grandmother" I say to her, she slams the door on our face, sound of plates breaking and furniture being moved where heard from outside the house. " I told you, your parents took it pretty well" I say to Skirmy, "apparently..." She says.


End file.
